


It’s Saturday and the quidditch final!

by Moxie2004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry‘s third year, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch final, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxie2004/pseuds/Moxie2004
Summary: The day of the quidditch final and Percy and Oliver being cute boyfriends.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	It’s Saturday and the quidditch final!

Percy woke up because someone was placing kisses on his face. He groaned. “Ollie, please, let me sleep a little more“, he mumbled, eyes still closed. 

Oliver Wood sniggered and started to draw patterns on Percy’s back. The gingerhead hummed contently and burried his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck. He was about to drift off again, when his traitorous boyfriend suddenly started to tickle him. Percy did absolutely not shriek like a girl or fell out of the bed in attempt to escape the tickling.

Oliver looked over the edge of the bed, a wide grin spread over his features. “Come on Perce. It’s Saturday and the quidditch final!“, he said entusiastically and offered Percy a hand. Percy took it and yanked him out of the bed. 

But Oliver just laughed and went to the bathroom. Percy pouted for another few seconds before he got up and followed his boyfriend.

——————

Later the day he found himself on the Gryffindor stands, cheering when their team entered the stadion. Oliver and Marcus Flint shook hands and shortly after everyone was on their brooms. Soon Alicia scored and Gryffindor was ten points ahead. The students cheered so loud, Percy feared he might become deaf if it went on like that. But who was he kidding. He cheered at least as loud as everybody else.

The game went on (and wasn’t described very much further because the author is very bad when it come to describing any sorts of sport). Percy cheered for Gryffindor and insulted Slytherin so badly that two third years next to him looked utterly shell-shocked.

When Oliver was hit by the bludgers, Percy drew his wand, ready to cast a hovering charm on Oliver. But the keeper managed to stay on his broom even though he looked pretty pale. For the rest of the game Percy only paid attention to Oliver to make sure he wouldn’t fall, not caring what happened on the rest of the pitch. 

When he heard Lee Jordan cheering and saying that Harry caught the snitch, Percy sprinted down the stairs, taking two steps at once. He run over to where the quidditch team was currently group-hugging.

Oliver saw him coming and broke out of the hug, only to pull in a bone-crushing one a second later. Percy hugged him back. 

“You ok?“, he whispered. 

“Yeah“, Oliver answered happily and suddenly he pulled back a little, a mischievous grin spreading across his features. 

“Came to give me a congratulation kiss?“, he asked. Percy snorted before he threw his arms around his boyfriend‘s neck. 

“You were great“, he said and with that he kissed him. Oliver kissed him back immediately and grabbed his hips to close the last tiny gap between them. Percy buried his hands in Oliver’s hair and sighed happily in the kiss. 

Muffled he heard Lee talking. “... are Fred and George with Harry sitting on their shoulders, good job Harry! Angelina, Alicia and Katie are holding up the quidditch cup while Oliver Wodd is snogging Percy Weasley and the Slytherins... wait what?! Oliver Wood is snogging Percy Weasley! Shit! Fred, George you were right, I owe you 3 sickles now.“

Percy sniggered against Oliver’s lips and broke the kiss. Behind Oliver stood Fred, George, Ron and the rest of quidditch team. The twins grinned knowingly. There might have been an incident with Percy, Oliver, an empty classroom and the twins who showed up unexpectedly. Ginny had also caught them, but she kept their secret. Surprisingly the twins hadn’t teased them so much or at least not when somebody else was around. 

Ron just stood there, mouth agape and pointed at Oliver, then at Percy and then back at Oliver. “You... he...“

Percy laughed and kissed Oliver again. This time the whole Gryffindor tribune erupted in cheers and the others joined in soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you liked it! 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes
> 
> I’d love to hear what you thought!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
